The Lorelais' First Christmas in Star-Crossed
by deepfriedcake
Summary: Once upon a time, right before Christmas in a small Colorado town, a miracle occurred...maybe.


**A Holiday Note:** Here's the special Christmas story I promised you. I know a lot of you are fond of Sheriff Danes, so I thought it might be a nice treat to get to spend some time with a younger version of him. I love Star-Crossed too, and I plan to head back there as soon as my writing schedule allows! Anyway, happy holidays to you all, and I hope you enjoy this short story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lorelais' First Christmas in Star-Crossed<strong>

The wind flung itself down from the cold mountains west of Star-Crossed, barreling through the nearly-empty streets on this, the most holy of nights. Particles of ice, feeling like needles, seemed to be glued into the air itself, burrowing and burning when they hit exposed flesh. The two horses pulling the Danes' enclosed buggy turned towards each other and touched noses, trying to avoid the stinging wind.

William Danes pulled the buggy up in front of the church. "Luke, get your mother inside."

Tall and strong, and a full adult to everyone but his parents, Luke tried to object, although as respectfully as possible. "No, I'll take the horses to the stable. You go on in with Ma."

"No, son, I'd feel better knowing she had your firm arm to lean on. Get Mother inside, out of this cruel wind."

The small woman sitting between them gave a muffled chuckle from behind the scarf wrapped about her face. "I get no say in this matter, I take it?"

"No, Kathrin, you don't," William stated, giving her name the German inflection of her ancestors. "Let Luke attend to you. Quickly now. I don't want the horses standing out in this longer than they have to."

Luke stretched one lanky leg to the ground, then the other. The fierce wind attempted to snatch the hat from his head, but he grabbed it and jammed it back on before reaching his arms up to his mother.

Kathrin scooted to the edge of the buggy seat, then half-stood, leaning down to allow her son to help her to the street. Her knitted red scarf was wrapped around her bonnet and covered most of her face, leaving only a slit for her twinkling blue eyes to peer out. Luke had inherited his height and build and gruff manner from his father, but there was no mistaking that he had his mother's eyes. Kathrin's sparkled continuously and his sparkled rarely, but the color and shape and dark lashes surrounding them were otherwise identical.

"This wind is strong enough to carry you off down the street," Luke complained, trying to shield his mother from the worst of it as they made their way into the church. "They should have cancelled the service."

"Hush, son. I think we can bear a little discomfort to celebrate our Savior's birth, don't you?" Her voice was affectionate, even as she rebuked her heathen boy.

The church door opened for them. Taylor Doose was standing behind it. "Hurry," he urged, with his usual frown. "We're trying to keep as much heat inside the church as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Doose," Kathrin told him sweetly. "A merry Christmas to you."

"Merry Christmas," Taylor replied grudgingly, swinging the door shut behind them.

Luke and his mother stepped into the vestibule, finding hooks to hang up their coats and mufflers. The boards in the walls creaked and groaned as the robust wind battered against them. Chilly drafts snuck in between the cracks, making them shiver and encouraging them to hurry into the sanctuary. The church proper had been built with more care, leaving fewer chances for the blustering prairie winds to find a way inside. Also, the warmth of human companionship helped to make it cozier, as most of the town's population could be found shoulder-to-shoulder, filling the pews on this cold night.

They found an empty spot midway up the aisle, greeting many townspeople as they went past.

Once they settled into the pew, Luke craned his neck, searching for some red-gold curls. He wasn't really surprised when he found none. He'd suspected that the blistering wind and threatening weather would keep Rachel and her family snug at their homestead tonight. He silently cursed himself for not taking the buggy out to get her earlier in the day.

Luke rubbed a hand over his jaw. Ever since he'd agreed to train under Sheriff Carlisle, Rachel had been pretty vocal concerning her opposition to the plan. He couldn't remember the last time they'd spent a pleasant evening together without it ending in bickering. His hand reached for a small box hidden deep inside his jacket pocket. With any luck, the gold locket set with a garnet would help to appease Rachel's current irritation with him.

However, as much as he disliked disappointing Rachel, he loved his new work. He couldn't help but feel that he'd found his calling. And he couldn't completely hide the pride he felt whenever the sheriff praised his natural instincts and encouraged him to rely on his observance of human nature. It felt good to be using his heretofore buried talents. It felt right to have a designated place within the town, to be something other than William Danes' son.

A small group caught his eye in the front of the church, just to the right of the pulpit. He waited for his mother to stop conversing with Mrs. Hughes, a neighbor sitting in front of them.

"Who's that with Mia?" he asked at an appropriate church volume, using his chin to point her out to his mother.

Kathrin looked up and spotted their old friend and the young woman next to her. "Oh, that's her niece," she said, a particularly tender smile forming on her mouth.

Luke turned to see his mother more fully. "Mia has a niece?"

"Yes." Kathrin's head bobbed. She reached for a hymnal.

"I didn't think Mia had any family."

Kathrin gave a little hum under her breath, something that could have meant yes or no equally. She flipped the pages, looking for the page number of the first hymn, which was written on the chalkboard at the front of the sanctuary.

Luke was still confused, trying to recall specific conversations with the woman he'd once called 'Aunt Mia' himself. "I don't remember her ever mentioning anything about it. Mia has a sister or brother? Where? Back in Ohio?"

"Oh, um…I'm not sure." Kathrin wet her forefinger and turned the flimsy page of the hymnal. "It's possible that the girl is Robert's kin."

"Robert had kin?" Luke was shaking his head. He'd never heard that Mia's late husband had family, either.

The murmuring of the worshipers was suddenly interrupted by a baby's cry. Both Mia and the dark-haired woman sitting next to her solicitously bent over the bundle between them. Almost everyone else in the congregation looked over at the cause of the commotion and smiled.

"There's a _baby_?" Luke was so dumbfounded he forgot to whisper.

Kathrin chuckled merrily. "Lucas, where have you been, to be so in the dark about town happenings?"

"Denver," Luke reminded her dourly.

"Oh, of course, dear. Your lawman training. But you hadn't heard anything about our little Christmas miracle?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, the young woman – Mia's niece, Lorelai – arrived on the train nearly two weeks ago. The poor little thing had recently lost her husband and decided to leave her sad memories and come west to raise her baby. Mia was thrilled to find them on her doorstep."

"She arrived without notice? But where –"

"Oh, William! Here we are!" Kathrin said rather loudly, fluttering her raised hand for her husband to spot. "Scoot over, Lucas. Let's give your father some room."

Soon his father was in place and exchanging greetings with those seated nearby. His mother leaned on his father's arm, listening to what was said, effectively closing the dialog they'd been having about Mia's relations.

For once Luke wished those lawman's instincts of his weren't quite as keen. Because he was pretty sure that his mother – the woman he relied upon as his moral compass; the woman who had taught him right from wrong – had just lied to him.

* * *

><p>The last notes of "O Come, Oh Ye Faithful" faded out into the atmosphere. Reverend Skinner stepped to the pulpit once again.<p>

"Praise be to God in the highest. Go in peace," he intoned.

"Amen," the congregation said as one.

The minister smiled out at them all. "Children, please don't forget your bags of treats as you leave. And all of you please use the utmost caution as you head for your homes tonight. Mrs. Halloway, are there rooms to be had at the Inn, in case any of our congregation are hesitant to head out over the prairie?"

"There certainly are," Mia said with a smile. "It would be my pleasure to host anyone in need of shelter tonight."

"Your generosity is much appreciated," the minister praised her. "A most blessed Christmas to you all."

People stood and began to chat. Children ran to the back, jostling to line up to receive their Christmas goodies.

"I'd like to wish Mia a happy Christmas," Luke informed his mother.

"Oh, of course," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Go do that," William agreed with a nod, "then get bundled up. Don't tarry, though. I'm going for the horses."

"Take care, dear." Kathrin laid a hand on her husband's arm.

"Will you come with me, to speak to Mia?" Luke asked her, once William had left their pew.

"Certainly." She smiled at Luke. "I want to see that dear little baby again."

Slowly they fought the tide of departing church members, stopping to speak to almost all of them. Finally they reached the small group at the front. Babette and Morey Dell were hovering there as well.

"Lucas!" Mia greeted him with open arms. "It's good to have you safely back home, my dear."

"It's good to be home," he told her, returning her hug. "I hear I missed a happy turn in your life while I was gone."

"Yes, indeed! I'd like you to meet my niece, Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, you remember Mrs. Danes, I'm sure?" Mia nodded at Kathrin, who was cooing at the baby. "This is her son, Luke."

"Ma'am," Luke started to say automatically, but then stopped in surprise. The young woman before him was hardly a 'ma'am.' She looked barely out of girlhood, and her pallor suggested that she'd recently been ill.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, bending her knees in a quick curtsey, surprising him again, this time with her formal manners.

"You rode the train all the way from Ohio?" Luke questioned her.

"Ohio?" Her nervous eyes sought out Mia's.

"No, Lorelai hails from Connecticut," Mia informed him.

"Really? I thought Robert was from Ohio."

"Robert?" A tiny bit of confusion seemed to cross over Mia's face.

Kathrin piped up. She'd managed to wheedle the baby away from Babette and was now happily swaying, holding the bundle of blanket and baby in her arms. "Lorelai is Robert's niece, is she not?"

"Oh, yes. Of course she is. The daughter of a much-younger sister, who married and moved east many years ago. She and Robert never had much contact after that."

"But yet you knew about Mia. You knew to come here to Star-Crossed," Luke pointed out thoughtfully, watching the girl carefully.

Her fever-weary eyes suddenly flashed at him. She tossed her head back, making her dark curls bob on her shoulders, and Luke realized then what a beauty she'd be, once the illness was gone and her strength returned. "The family maintained…some contact. I knew…I knew where to come," she insisted.

"Of course you did, my darling." Mia crossed over to her and gave her a hug. "It was the happiest day of my life, when I opened the door and found you and the little one there."

"We brought her," Babette told him proudly. "Me and Morey was heading home, and found her trying to make her way from the train station. Poor thing could barely talk. We took her to Mia's, not knowing what else to do with her. And lo and behold, that's exactly where she was heading to start with!"

"'Twas a miracle," Morey said softly. He put a gentle hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "Our little Christmas miracle."

"Indeed," Kathrin agreed.

"Here, give me the baby," Mia requested, holding out her arms.

Kathrin frowned, resisting.

"Katy, give me the baby!" Mia laughed, tugging at her friend's arms.

"Oh, very well," Kathrin pouted, turning over the bundle reluctantly. "And how are you feeling, my girl?" She reached up to touch her hand to Lorelai's forehead.

"Much better, thank you, ma'am."

Mia brought the baby over to Luke. "Look, Lucas. Just look at this beautiful little baby."

Luke knew nothing whatsoever about babies, but he examined this one as if he did. Small dark curls, miniature versions of the mother's, were escaping from beneath the tiny white cap tied over the baby's head. Huge dark eyes peered up at him.

"Boy or girl?" he asked politely.

"Girl," Mia replied. "Named Lorelai, after her mother."

"Is that a family name perhaps? Because it seems quite unusual," Luke continued to probe. "Something from Robert's side of the family?"

"Why, yes. I believe it is!" Mia said, almost too brightly.

Luke turned his attention away from the baby and studied their old family friend. He felt certain that the second woman he'd never expected to lie to him had just done so.

"Strange how all of this is just coming to light now," he mused, almost to himself.

Abruptly, the young mother gave a gasp and took a shaking step backwards, raising one hand to cover her eyes, as if in pain.

Instantly his mother and the Dells reached for her, holding her upright.

"Lorelai!" Mia thrust the baby into Luke's arms, shocking him. "What's wrong?" she cried out, rushing over to her. "Oh, I knew it was too soon for you to be up and about!"

Luke gingerly held the baby, hoping he was doing it right. The baby continued to stare up at him.

"No, I wanted to be here tonight," Lorelai weakly protested. "I have much to be thankful for."

"But now you need to go home and get back in bed," Kathrin urged her.

"God will know you're grateful, even in your nightie," Babette insisted.

"_Babette_," Mia admonished her, taken aback but laughing nonetheless at her usual bluntness.

"Well, He sees all, don't He?" Babette put forth logically.

The baby Lorelai managed to disentangle one hand out from underneath her blankets. She stretched fingers smaller than Luke could ever have imagined up towards him.

Carefully, slowly, he reached one of his own comparatively massive fingers to hers, touching them in amazement. Then, in absolute wonder, he watched as those small, perfect fingers curled around his, holding him tight in her grasp.

Her dark eyes caught some candlelight and sparkled. Her delicate rosebud mouth curled into a smile.

And in that moment, Luke's heart was captured forevermore.

Slowly, he became aware that the others were helping Lorelai walk to the back of the church. He followed, holding his breath, not wanting to jostle the precious baby entrusted to his arms.

In the vestibule, many hands helped to get Lorelai in her coat. Shawls and mufflers were wrapped about her.

His mother took back the baby, and he understood now why she'd been reluctant to give her up a few minutes earlier.

"Put on your coat," she ordered him, hugging the baby to her. "Morey's gone to get their buggy. You'll go out, help to get them in, won't you, Luke?"

"Of course." He put on his coat and hat and gloves as fast as he could. He tucked the muffler around his neck.

Mia took the baby. His mother threw another blanket over the tiny girl.

Luke held Lorelai's arm, while Babette took her other one. Together they all stepped out of the door, back into the biting cold. Lorelai staggered at the wind's assault, and he put a strong arm protectively across her back.

By then his father had brought around their buggy too. He surmised immediately what was going on and jumped out, tying the horses to the rail for a minute, so he could help hand the ladies into the buggy, allowing Morey to keep his seat.

Luke practically picked up Lorelai and placed her in the carriage, as she seemed to have lost all strength. His father boosted Babette up to her seat. Mia once again handed Luke the baby, and then took William's hand to get herself settled.

Luke leaned in, placing the baby into Lorelai's arms. Mia tucked a carriage blanket over the both of them.

"Mrs. Gilmore." Luke got her attention, smiled at her kindly. "You have a most beautiful baby, ma'am."

Her eyes locked onto his. Slowly, she smiled back at him, every bit of her pretty face lighting up. "Thank you," she murmured happily.

"You take good care of her, you hear?"

"Yes. I shall," she promised, holding her baby tightly.

His father had escorted Kathrin into their buggy. "Luke! Come on, son! Let's get home."

"Coming," he said. The wind tore at his face, making his eyes water. But even so, he stood in the street for an extra minute, watching the buggy carry away the too-young mother, the beautiful baby, and a mystery he'd decided was best to just ignore.

_Besides_, he thought, racing over to his family's carriage, _maybe it's not a mystery after all. Maybe calling it a miracle is close enough to the truth._


End file.
